oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost City
Lost City is a quest about the fairy land Zanaris. A group of adventurers have set up camp in Lumbridge Swamp, claiming to be searching for the mystical lost city. You must find the truth of this claim, and gain entrance to the moon of Gielinor, Zanaris. Details Crafting *36 Woodcutting *Ability to kill a level-101 Tree spirit with limited armour and weapons. |items=*A knife *A woodcutting axe (used before and while on Entrana; however, axes can't be brought onto Entrana, but a bronze axe will be obtained there via killing zombies) *Runes or tabs to teleport out of Entrana Dungeon (HIGHLY recommended) |kills = Tree Spirit (level 101) *Ability to kill Zeffery's big nose (Level 999) |recommended = *A prayer potion (HIGHLY recommended if using Melee) *3+ Ring of Recoil (HIGHLY recommended if using Melee)}} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: '''A woodcutting axe. To start this quest, head into the Lumbridge Swamp. Go west until you find a Warrior, an Archer, a Wizard, and a Monk standing around a camp-fire. Talk to the warrior, and ask him, '''"What are you camped out here for?" He will let it slip that he is searching for Zanaris. Ask him, "Who is Zanaris?", and then, "If it's hidden, how are you planning to find it?" Lastly, say, "Looks like you don't know where it is either," and in his anger, he will accidentally reveal that there is a leprechaun hiding in a nearby tree who knows how to get to Zanaris. Head a little bit west, and look for a tree that strangely only has a "Chop" option instead of a "Chop-down" option. Click on the tree, and a leprechaun named Shamus will pop out. Ask him how to get to Zanaris, and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon. The Island of Entrana Items required: '''A knife, combat runes, and food (both optional but HIGHLY recommended) Unfortunately, you're not allowed to take armour or weapons to Entrana, but you can take: * Items to make better armour, such as a needle, thread, and dragonhide or leather * A knife & logs (or unstrung bow), and a bow string so you can make a bow. * Arrows * Runes (for combat and teleporting) * Potions * Food * Jewellery Go to Port Sarim, and on the north east dock, there are monks of Entrana. When you get off the boat at Entrana, run to the east, then north past the temple, then west after you cross the bridge. You will find a monk next to a cave entrance. '''Note, when you enter the dungeon, your prayer will be reduced to nearly 0. If you aren't safespotting, it's suggested that you bring at least one prayer potion to counteract the effect. You will have to kill the zombies (level 25)- safespot by mushrooms against west wall or the little group of mushrooms in southern part of zombie area. in the cave until one drops a bronze axe , and then keep traveling around the cave until you see some greater demons and a small cave off to the South. (NOTE: don't go through the magical door to the east, it takes you to level 32 Wilderness). Run past the demons into this cave, and cut the Dramen Tree with the axe you got from the zombies. A level 101 tree spirit will appear. If you're fast then you can hide behind the mushrooms - on west wall, is effective - in the cave. Bring plenty of arrows for Range - more than 200 if around level 25 Ranged. It is possible to attempt to melee the tree spirit, but it hits hard (11s) and absorbs most melee attacks. A smarter way to take on the tree spirit is to buy runes from the rune store in Port Sarim, and hide behind the fungi to the south of the tree, and use magic (Fire spells recommended), or fletch your bow and craft your armour then range it. It is not possible to have someone else weaken the tree spirit. You must kill it entirely on your own. Once you've defeated it, cut the tree again to get a Dramen Branch. Cut several if you like so you don't have to move it around in your bank. Note, if you plan on doing The Fremennik Trials later, it would be wise to get another dramen branch, but do not make it into a staff so that you can smuggle it in Thorvald's trial. Another branch is also required for freeing Sir Amik Varze in Recipe for Disaster. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen staff. '''CAUTION, if you decide to go through the magical door, you will be teleported into level 32 Wilderness.' Finishing up Items required: 'Dramen staff. '' Teleport out, and make your way back to the Lumbridge Swamps. A player can use the Home Teleport to Lumbridge for quick transportation. Wield your Dramen staff, and enter the small hut in the middle of the swamp, northwest of the Lumbridge Swamp training mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. '''Congratulations, Quest complete! Reward * 3 Quest points * Access to Zanaris. * Ability to buy and wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers (with level 60 Attack) * Ability to make Cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill. Required for completing Completion of Lost City is required for the following quests: * Fairytale I - Growing Pains * Heroes' Quest * Lunar Diplomacy * Recipe for Disaster#Sir Amik Varze Category:Quests Category:Lost City Category:Zanaris